Swordfish Salvage
Sol System(#1526RntN) - Milky Way This star system, tucked in an obscure corner of the Milky Way, seems ordinary enough at first glance. At its heart is a yellow, G-type star named Sol. An asteroid belt between the fourth and fifth planets makes a convenient dividing line; the four inner planets are small and rocky, while the four outer ones are gas giants. Beyond the outer planets are a number of borderline planetoids, such as Pluto, Sedna, and Quaoar. The system is also home to many comets, moons, and stray asteroids. From this vantage point, it's not readily apparent that the third planet is home to a complex society, including billions of lives whose future may depend on the outcome of the Transformers' civil war, in which it has been unwittingly caught up. <'NEST'> Marissa Faireborn says, "Recovery Team launch confirmed. Good luck." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Hopefully this won't be too bumpy of a trip" <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "Or too boring." <'NEST'> Poise says, "It's space, no way it could be boring!" <'NEST'> Wheelie says, "I've been through it, both awake and snoring. Trust me, man, pace can be boring." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Borin' would be nice fer a chance.... but it usually don't work out that way." <'NEST'> Poise says, "I've had far too much boredom in my life, sir." Recently, tech business powerhouse Astoria Carlton-Ritz helped the United Nations broker a deal to purchase the Olympic vessel THE SWORDFISH for use on Crescent Island, former site of a Decepticon stronghold. Five days ago, a group of EDC technicians were sent to prepare the ship for its return to Earth. Twenty Four hours ago, an automated distress call was sent from the Swordfish. Contact with the crew was lost. This morning, the EDC dispatched a rescue team to investigate... The assembled team is currently on board the Autobot transport shuttle Windcharger. For the past hour, the shuttle has circled The Swordfish, attempting to hail the engineering team on board. So far, nothing. Like Horsepower was just saying, boring would be a nice change of pace. But things never seem to happen that way (it'd be a really lame episode for one thing). The bulky Bot was mainly here because this was still a recovery mission at its core, and once the whole rescue mess is sorted out the mechanic could help finish the refitting to get the Swordfish to Earth. "Ah reckon they woulda answered by now iffen they could..." "No response, not a one. What's aboard won't be much fun. Wish better thoughts were in my head, but money down - bet they're all dead." Wheelie's somewhat dire prediction is not without some predeliction. After all, he lived alone, on a planet far from home. Surrounded by these angry fish, within his soul he had one wish - to not be eaten, stabbed or beaten. To avoid that would just be neat, and - well, he could go on, but that would drone. Best to leave that one alone. "Man, I'm sorry. No frowns here. May as well smile and show no fear." Wheelie smirks, he does, it's true. The chance of death won't make him blue! The short, and maybe a little stocky Nebulan, Poise views the Swordfish craft from her position at the window. She hmmms loudly to herself as she gives the craft an appraising look. Her voice, as always, is generally high and chipper, though for the moment it's slightly more subdued. "No signs of external damage, nor of communications disruption. At least not from this distance." She's not at a scanning system, as she's part of Fast Assault. Still her previous life as an optics engineer could come in handy. "I see nothing more to it than to go in. Lives could be at stake!" The mousy Nebulan pauses, then winces, "Er. Sirs." "Maybe it's just technical difficulties?" Crusade tries to be positive. He doesn't want to think of the engineering team trapped and alone in a dangerous situation... then again, being stuck on the Swordfish without a way to communicate was pretty much the same. "There are worse ships to meet demise in. Ever see Event Horizon?" Wheelie adds, just out of synch. Not hard to see how this bot thinks! Eddie Garcia adjusts his utility belt, and absently mindedly dusts off the large E on his jumpsuit. Standing next to Poise, he's still a little overwhelmed with all the giant robot stuff. "I agree with..." He pauses, remembering. "Horsepower. Enough knocking on the door." An EDC crew member with two cybernetic arms salutes. "We're connecting to the airlock now. Best of luck to all of you." Sure enough, the shuttle shakes as it magnetically locks to one of the Swordfish boarding locks. A few moments later, the blast door and airlocks open, revealing the dimly lit welcome deck of the Swordfish. Think the cruiseship from Fifth Element. Except very empty. And very silent. <'Autobot'> Marissa Faireborn says, "Recovery Team, this is command. Status update." <'Autobot'> Wheelie says, "Ain't nothing here, it's big and airy. Prolly filled with something scary. If I get killed and et today - I'm glad I cashed my IRA." <'Autobot'> Horsepower says, ".... Errr, yeah" <'Autobot'> Horsepower says, "No response from yer engineers, ma'am. We're headin' aboard for a look." <'Autobot'> Marissa Faireborn says, "Understood, Wheelie. Horsepower. Carry on." <'Autobot'> Wheelie says, "Carry on, no fuss or pout. Just hope we're not carried /out/." Poise draws her sidearm as she approaches the airlock. A look of concentration covers her face, almost a frown. With her cycle hovering on behind her, she hustles into the first room, her back to the wall as in training, then starts to check her points. Of course most likely Autobots are marching right in past her, but it doesn't stop her from announcing. "Room clear!" before hurrying forward into the room, seeking a pillar for cover from possible baddies. Eddie Garcia follows quickly after Poise, blaster drawn. From the opposite pillar, he grins over at her. Honestly, the last time he did anything like this was bootcamp. Not flying a prototype starfighter was a nice change of pace. Horsepower makes a face as the airlock opens and emptiness cycles through his vents with the air. "Ah don't like this at all..." mutters the mechanic as he pulls his plasma weapon off his backpack, just in case. Carrying it as one would an assault weapon in his hands he trudges onto the Swordfish, broad feet making a metallic echo in the darkness surrounding them. He cocks his head up for a moment. "Emergency lights are still workin'. So she's not -completely- out of power..." That's one possibily off the list. A dozen more to go, and they only get worse with each one. Is Wheelie brave? You bet your ass! He always fights with strength and sass. So cover does this small 'bot seek? Screw you, no! That's for the weak! Instead, he proceeds without a care. After all, that song said 'DARE', and so he does, and strides on in. Just a devil may care grin... it's on his face, it's plain to see. To fight, explore, that brings him glee. His footsteps make a ringing sound upon the hard and metal ground. The empty deck, he squints and stares as if to force clues from the air. "Olly olly oxen free! I can't see you, can you see me? Come on out, you silly bitch! My trigger finger's got an itch!" Crusade steps into the welcome deck and takes a look around. He resists the urge to shout "Hello?" into the silence, and summons his rifle from subspace. "I have a feeling we should try to be - quiet..." Too late for that. Crusade gives Wheelie a slightly exasperated look. <'NEST'> Poise says, "Ah, Autobot forces, do be advised, I am Recalibration Certified to do delicate repairwork for machinery and..erm machine...people." The team's voices seem to echo across the entire massive starliner. The feeling of being vastly alone is an appropriate one. "Beep. Beep. Beep." Eddie holds up his scanner. "Well, I've picked up the distress signal. A small holomap appears in the middle of the group, a single red dot glowing on board. "It's coming from the casino deck." He points towards the massive ornate doors on the other end of the chamber. "That way, through the Grand Ballroom." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Well that's good... Ah just fix stuff, but that's 'bout it." Poise actually huffs a bit as she tries to run forward. Its her job after all to be frontlining and clearing rooms. Especially since Eddie has been on those nice commercials! "Roger." She puts her back against another wall. Again, even Wheelie is outpacing her Poise actually huffs a bit as she tries to run forward. Its her job after all to be frontlining and clearing rooms. Especially since Eddie has been on those nice commercials! "Roger." She puts her back against another wall. Again, Wheelie is outpacing her with his nonchalant entrance. Still, she tries to stick to her training, her hovercycle still crusing along behind her. You may ask, why isn't she in it right now? Its because you can miss vital clues while being distracted by the awesome. So that's why. <'NEST'> Poise says, "*proudly* Got certified on my second try!" Crusade brings up the rear of their group. Is he scared? No! He's just watching their backs. At least, that's what he's trying to tell himself. He scans their surroundings for any signs of movement. Horsepower vents a huff that sounds much like a human sighing would. "Somethin' not strong 'nuff to reach outside the shift...", he mutters mostly to himself as he follows the smaller, faster paced people. He's just sort of ambling along laconicly at the back, until he's needed for his abilities or to shoot something. Really hoping it'll be the former, too. Distracted by awesome!? Say no more! The blue and white form of Jazz slips onto the Starliner from the shuttle the Autobots arrived on (if there was one) having been running some scans of his own of the vessel. Moving quickly, he hurries to catch up with the team, emerging out of the darkness behind them (if it's dark) as a near silent form. He's not here in a command capacity, merely along to provide support for the team, having taken a back seat from the word go. Now, as he walks behind he's got his visor set to a full spectrum read as he keeps an overwatch. <'NEST'> Poise says, "We have the full layout of the ship's schematics still right? If we've got a distress beacon in the casino area, then we should approach from the forward and a standard left side flank, to help ensure fire supremacy." <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "What she said." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Eeyup" It's okay that Jazz didn't arrive in a command capacity, because Repugnus did, and he's right on Jazz's heels. "It's okay everyone! I'm in..." He notices everyone seems a bit hushed, and lowers his voice. "...ooh. I'm in command!" Beep. Beep. Beep. Eddie Garcia glances up at Repugnus and grins. "You're the boss. Door is powered down, though. Anybody want to pull this sucker off it's hinges?" There is a Boombox here. Not that anybody in 2035 understands what a Boombox is. It has been sitting here the entire time, shoved under a seat in the shuttle. But when everyone else has taken it upon themselves to get on up (definitely seeing that movie, by the way) and dance out of here, the boombox has decided that it no longer needs to be on the shuttle. Cue the transformation sequence and BLASTER has arrived. He struts, strides and slides his way onto the Starliner, making his way into the jam session of Autobots and EDCers that have already gotten their groove on into the other ship thing. He's made a note about the Communication issues and his internal processors are already attempting to rectify possible situations, as well as searching for various other possible frequencies to latch onto and backpack off of. Entrance Music: http://youtu.be/Fa9n7GirhsI o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Horsepower stows his weapon on his back again, and interlaces his fingers to stretch his arms out and crack the knuckle servos. "Hang on folks, we got this." He steps up to the large doors, looking them over for a moment. Then turns his head back to Crusage and points at the sean in the doors. "Think ya could use yer blades like a crowbar and give me a hand here?" He then grabs on and starts to pry his own fingers in, so once the doors are started to part he can use his brute strength to force them open fully. Poise examines the large doors to the grand ballroom, and takes a moment to look over the access panel. "I think this could get rerouted actually, I'm not that great with actual mechanics than..." **RIP GRIND** She glances up at the door being forced open by Autobots, then steps back, ensuring she's not going to be crushed. "I think I'll wait in my cycle." Her tone may very well be annoyed, but the mission is the mission after all. She taps a signal on her forearm, her cycle makes soft whirring noises as it moves to greet her. Poise sents out a signal, her combat cycle roars up to her side in a moment's notice. Eddie Garcia takes a few steps backwards to let the Autobots do their thing. "Pretty handy..." Crusade nods and steps forwards, past the the others - wait, when did Jazz and Blaster get here? The rookie salutes them both before approaching the doors, locating the seam. "Shouldn't be too hard," he murmurs quietly, extending an armblade and wiggling its point into the space where the doors meet. "Uh, everyone should stand back..." He tries to pry the door open and hopes that there are no traps waiting for them on the other side. Repugnus grins back at Eddie Garcia. "Excellent! My first command is to open that door!" He puts his hands on his hips, watching everyone do it for him. "Excellent work, Autobots, but not humans! It's okay, though, Eddie Garcia--" Wait, how does he know that guy's name? Actually, that's easy--hacking into the EDC's computers to look at their roster. "--I won't hold it against you." He smiles as he waits for the bots to lower the door so he can look into what is no doubt a perfectly safe room. Into the breach! But what did they reach? Only time will tell. As bigger bots force their way through, Wheelie keeps his counsel well. Enough doomsaying, time to look. Their allies need a hand. So Wheelie covers at the rear - support to this intrepid band. Inspired to take a closer look as door is battered down. But even with a foll blown scan there's nothing, so he frowns. "Nothing back here. The coast is clear. Nothing in the air but fear. It's creepy, man. An empty hall, just waiting for shoe two to fall." The minibot's gimacing face reflects the graveness of the place. The doors screech as they open. It's ear splinting, even for an Autobot. Beyond, the grand ballroom is completely dark. Even the emergency lights have been shut off. Or shattered. It depends on your level of optimism. <'NEST'> Poise says, "We need flares." <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "I have some in my emergency kit. On my Starhawk. Which is on Earth." <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "We need flares." <'NEST'> Repugnus says, "I got something better! Disco!" <'NEST'> Poise says, "Ah, you're welcome to ride in my cycle then. Hrmmm, I see now a flaw with the design, I can't give you weapons systems over the sidecar." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "... Ah know this is a dance hall but Ah dun think disco is gonna help much..." <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "No worries, Poise. I'm...well, I'm not really a sidecar guy." <'NEST'> Poise says, "well then good news, you get to be a backseat guy. the sidecar's filled with a model X-3 Barrett chaingun. And its ammunition of course." Horsepower doesn't have any fancy detection means, but that doesn't stop him from forced the doors open with Crusade's help. And into full on darkness beyond. "... Lights are broken in here..." he mutters under his breath, not stating the possible means by which said lights could be broken, for the sake of not wanting to ruin any moods. Eddie Garcia stares into the ballroom, standing next to Repugnus, because he doesn't know any better yet. "Well, my mood's ruined," he sighs, despite Horsepower's best intentions. He clicks the safety off of his blaster. Combat Hovercycle taps a few buttons on her HUD, its her own personal optical system she installed, which is why it works so well. Maybe. "Ugh, I need to install a better nightvision system on here." She can, at least, turn on the headlights to the cycle to peer into the darkness, though it will not go that far. Teeny Neb, teeny cycle. Blaster stays close to the group, event though he has changed the song playing out of his speakers to something that's a little bit more fitting for the situation that is at hand. He's not really sure of what's going on and he ain't gonna' say too much of anything just yet, as he's more focused on making sure that his music is helping the situation. He doesn't have any of his weapons out, though, as he's hoping this is a more pacifistic mission. BGM: http://youtu.be/WyiNlg0O3rY Repugnus transforms into his horrible monster mode! So, if anyone was wondering if there were monsters onboard, well, yes there are. One, at the very least. "A dark room? Just leave this to me!" He steps through the doorway, his optics strobing, and filling up the ballroom with flashes of brilliant light. "Sorry, these things are only set to strobe! Hope nobody is suffering from epillepsy! But hey, just don't stare directly into my optics and you'll be okay..." As he takes a few more steps inside, his head jerks about as it tracks movement. "Uhoh. Guys, this space is not unoccupied. And they don't seem too big on saying hello--they're all hiding. Can't make out what they are." Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! "Not unoccupied? You mean -" Crusade quickly falls silent, his other armblade extending and his doorwings rising by several degrees. Yep, he's nervous. He lingers in the doorway, hesitant to move forward. The lights on Poise's bike don't do much more to illuminate the room. Beep. Beep. Beep. <'NEST'> Repugnus says, "Ooh! Just happened to look to my left and, eh, there's some kinda generator here we could set up to get some more light in here." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Ah hear ya" <'NEST'> Poise says, "I'll go with." <'NEST'> Blaster says, "Don't blow us up. If you think you well, let me do it." Combat Hovercycle twists the handlebar to her cycle, taking it into the room, trying to filter out Repugnus' disruptive strobes as best she can AND still be alert for trouble. Given the appearance of a generator, she could have a chance to do something meaningful here. All things considered, the situation was a bit creepy, but not exciting enough for her to ignore it, so she proceeds with caution, her bike slowly drifting into the room along side Horsepower. "Depending on the size of the generator it probably fits your department better, but if its emergency power, it might be pretty small." Horsepower glances at Repugnus for a moment, though he's listening to the remark on the radio instead of the Monsterbot's ramblings about flash induced mental afflictions. Then looks the other way. Left. Okay. They're probably -not- alone here but that gives them something to work with, hopefully. With a grunt he steps past the smaller folk around him and starts towards where this generator is supposedly located. While doing so he pulls one of the chains from his back and starts twirling the hook end in a tight spin at his side with his right hand.... just in case... "Eeyup," is all he answers Poise. <'NEST'> Wheelie says, "If we go turn on the power, we might be dead within the hour. We should make sure it helps, not harm before we go and buy the farm." <'NEST'> Poise says, "you have an interesting sense of optimism, Autobot. We'll be fine." Eddie Garcia stays close to Repugnus, but to be honest, he's not sure if that makes him feel any better. "Starting to get sick of the dark..." <'NEST'> Repugnus says, "Eh, well, considering there's something in here and we don't know if it's friendly or not, I'm sure the rest of you will want to see what's coming at you." <'NEST'> Poise says, "yes please, thank you." beepbeepbeep From somewhere in the midst of the darkness and Autobots and whatever else is hidden in the darkness, Blaster's speakers switch to something different, as he heads off in the general direction of the power generator and Horsepower and all this shenanigans. "Hit it." is all he has to say, y'know figuring that the mechanic bot can get things going. If not, he's got a back up plan. But for now... BGM: http://youtu.be/8MmW_GOFS8I Crusade creeps around the dark room, feeling about for anything that might activate some form of illumination. Sneaky robot goes "clank clank". If he manage sto find the light switch, he's turning it on. Wheelie nods with grim assent. He too wonders where they went, but Eddie's words, they do strike true. So what is a small group to do? The power is what they want live. But Wheelie's schtick is to survive. The dark is calm, the light unknown - so the dark must be their home. The things that lurk in dark and gloom - the light may scare them and bring doom.. To all of them! Wheelie fowns. But suggestions are just shouted down. Oh well, at least the small bot tried! That's what he'll say when they've all died. The group is almost blinded by the bright lights of the ballroom groaning to life. THe rows activate one at a time, starting with the fixtures above the group, moving down towards the lifts to the casino deck. And in the center of the room... A single EDC technician. Beaten. Bloodied. Shaking. "You...what are you doing here?" He's holding a device in his hands, which he pushes. Beep. Bee "This...this is a terrible place. They'll kill you all. They killed Alan, and Jose...Even my Betsy. This...This is a terrible place." He is most likely referring to the fact that the walls and ceiling are alive, moving and rippling like a brown and tan ocean. And then the screeching starts. Halo drops Giant Cybernetically Altered Space Roaches. <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "Oh." <'NEST'> Repugnus says with fake naivete, "Guys, I'm not sure these things are friendly!" <'NEST'> Wheelie says, "Good job. You know those hate the light? I hate to say it - I was right. I hope that you all plan to fight. I blame you all for insect blight." <'NEST'> Poise says, "knock off the rhymes and shoot somethin!" <'NEST'> Repugnus says, "Might wanna grab your fellow human, too. I'd do it, but these claws ain't too friendly." <'NEST'> Marissa Faireborn says, "Swordfish recovery team, this is Command. See anything" Horsepower just gives Blaster a look. "That only works in cartoons," he grunts, and after a bit of reaching in the dark finds the generator and kneels down next to it. "... looks like something cut the wires..." Or maybe chewed would be more accurate. Not that anyone realizes this until after the lights come on. And at the screeching he looks up at the walls. "... Oh bother ..." Quickly he's on his feet again, and the chain is once more in his hand as he glances back/down at Poise. But she probably already knows what she needs to do, being a soldier and all. So instead he just steps in front of her and the wounded man to give her some cover, and swings his battle chain at the nearest cluster of space bugs. "Looks like iffen we want this baby back we gotta do a little squashin'." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Inside of a roach hotel." <'NEST'> Blaster says, "Yo, this place is buggin'." <'NEST'> Poise says, "we've encountered resistance, we need medical standing by. I've got wounded." <'NEST'> Luke Murray says, "Shuttle medbay being prepped!" <'NEST'> Marissa Faireborn says, "Define 'resistance,' Poise." <'NEST'> Poise says, "ah, large mutated earth insects i believe. There's a lot of them." Crusade blinks at the technician, his doorwings flaring in alarm. "Who are they? Why are -" The screeching sound cuts him off abruptly. Crusade looks up. Then to his left. Then to his right. And then he screams. <'NEST'> Wheelie says, "Giant roaches everywhere. Up in the skies, the floor, our hair. They've et your team, they'll eat us too. In other words, we're in deep doo." <'NEST'> Poise says, "its the same type of insects that kept getting into everyone's lockers at boot camp, but about the size of my cycle." <'NEST'> Marissa Faireborn says, "Back up teams en route. Rescue survivors and contain threat. Keep damage to the ship minimal." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "That's the idea" <'NEST'> Wheelie says, "Got it, boss. We'll move the crew. We'll do our part and see this through." Combat Hovercycle 's eyes take a second to focus as the lights come on. Bugs, a serious amount of strange giant roaches start scurrying out from everywhere. "Look out!" She hits two buttons on her Heads up display, 'Select target: Roach', then double clicks on it to highlight them all, 'Targets acquired.' She guns it towards the bloodied and battered mechanic, her gun given the greenlight to SPRAY AND PRAY! The gun hisses to life, on its own auto-targetting mount, hosing the insects with ballistic fire, at least any that come close to her. She starts to lean out of the cycle, shells bouncing off of her as she grasps at the technician, "You're getting out of here. I'll see to it." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "... Hmm, buggers look like they're part robotic.." <'NEST'> Marissa Faireborn says, "I *repeat.* Minimal damage to the Swordfish." <'NEST'> Poise says, "I've got to 'save fading life', temporarily retreating from frontline, in escort of precious cargo!" <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Y'all here that guys? Cover the li'l lady while she's gettin' the bleedin' body outta here." "Welp!" Repugnus says as he watches the swarm of roaches approach (I can rhyme, too!). "I guess that's why they were all hiding. They were waiting to eat us! But wait... if these are roaches, why aren't they running FROM the light?" Getting an idea, he begins to spray sparks at the roaches, yelling, "Yo, roaches! Are you intelligent? If not, just continue to rush forward like a tidal wave of death!" He chooses this inappropriate moment to lean over towards Eddie and ask him, "Hey, you ever see 'Joe's Apartment'?" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Crusade has 'skipped' his action for this round. Eddie Garcia makes a face at Repugnus. "What do I look like, a Junkion?!" He takes on a shooter's stance, obviously not natural for him, and empties a clip in the general direction of roaches. "Also, yes." "Seriously?" Blaster makes sure his Tape Deck is shut nice and tight as he sees all the CyberRoaches all over the place. "Y'know what, this ain't even cute." Blaster goes into his pocket of subspace to retrieve his Electro-Scrambler Gun and gives it a bit of a twirl. No shots are fired at this particular moment, as he's more focused on the fact that these things are crawling all over the place. And that just ain't no good. "Hol' up!" Blaster throws his hands up to try and get the attention of those nearby, before he's leaping up just a bit so that he can get some air. "EVERYBODY ARE YA' WIT' ME?!" And that's when his music kicks in, as he's coming back down with both of his feet, ready to get his smash on. It's time for these roaches to check out. New Music Alert: http://youtu.be/yvpH0-TYuLc A blade slices, guts with flash! Wheelie's movements are a dash! His crippling blade, it slices through. The wild boy knows just what to do. Plunging into the huge swarm, he kills, he chops, he bites and more! The technician stares blankly at Poise as she grabs him, screaming standard 'all doomed' stuff. The roaches swarm the good guys, often moving as single herds. It's creepy to watch. The ones in the front row of charging start spitting. Combat Hovercycle scowls at the tech, though she tries to be ginger, "Yeah yeah, all dead. Well I've yet to meet a buggie that can..." As she's putting him in the back, her chaingun still suppressively firing on bugs that get too close, one Roach sneaks up onto the side, right over her shoulder. Nonchalantly, she draws her sidearm, and opens fire on it at point blank range, "..come close to beating me in a race." The roach, with several holes in it, just holds onto the side. Poise reaches up with a leg to kick it off, "Stubborn!" then spins the cycle around. "I'll try to get back here when I can!" <'NEST'> Luke Murray says, "Shuttle medbay is ready to receive. Armed troopers at the airlock." <'NEST'> Poise says, "En Route!" Crusade manages to get a hold of himself - sort of - just as he's suddenly doused in acidic roach spit. The stuff burns through his armor, exposing patches of circuitry. He flails at the swarm of giant roaches, chopping and stabbing at them with his armblades. <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Miss Poise is on her way... ugh, this things spit acid too... tell yer troops to stay there, make sure nothin' not sneakin' past us and on the ships." <'NEST'> Marissa Faireborn says, "I do not want roach acid spit all over that ship." Melting, melting, what a world! To be standing where they hurled - it's awful, Wheelie's face is filled with crud. The acid eats and cakes like mud. This is awful, but no panic here. Wheelie doesn't know from fear. He wipes his face, and swings his knife. No stranger to fighting for his life. He leaps straight into the sky, almost scraping ceiling high. He drops back down, skewering bugs and shreiking like he was on drugs. The blade, the knife, it snicker-snacks, and filing fists they punch and whack. Knees and feet, the find their mark as Wheelie digs for buggy sparks. Or laser cores. Or what have you. The ground is filled with cockroach spew. "Seriously? You did?" Repugnus says, again leaning in towards Eddie during this life-or-death moment. "Because I *haven't* seen that movie. Heard it was terrible!" Then he cackles... right before he gets sprayed with acid. "Ow! Geeeeze! Okay, roaches, that was a good initial attempt at communication, but could we try it again with less acid? Anyway..." His optical sensors go into overdrive as they examine the roaches' organs, muscles, and exoskeleton. "Blaster, see what you can do with this info! There has to be a song out that's just right for making them go *pop*." Eddie Garcia is behind Repugnus when the acid strikes...not sure if that was an intentional save or not. "It...I don't know, it was on holoflix. I had the day off." He reloads his blaster, trying not to sound like he's about to piss his jumpsuit. <'NEST'> Repugnus says, "We'll send them a bill for all the damages!" "Oh no you didn't." Blaster is not a happy camper with the acid being spit all up on him and what not. That was definitely not cool. Which is why he's stomped his way into some room to be able to drop and spin on his back, his legs swinging around and his speakers coming up with something funky to let loose on the roaches that are within range of getting blasted with some serious sonic waves of OLD SCHOOL HIP HOP. "By special request, it's Mary Mary by Ruuuuuuuuuun D! M! C!!!!" Volume 25: http://youtu.be/KC6cjzoG1-Q Horsepower stands his ground, even as the roachs swarm and start spewing acid that burns like something nasty that he doesn't have the time to spare the processing power towards at the moment. The hissing smoke from armor being eating down rolls off his form as he growls, barely getting a chance to snap down his visor and keep the gunk out of his optics. And then the HUD within the visor lights up, pointing out to him from autoscanning several of the space bugs that they are part robotic. Or cybernetically augmented. Same difference as far as he's concerned. He lets the chain retract back into its housing, instead pulling out a rather large barreled weapon. Pumps the slider bar like the action on a shotgun. "Cybernetic bugs require cybernetic bug spray." He fires a shell towards the center of the insectoid horde, where it detonates in microwave like 'blast' meant to overheat delicate electronic systems. The Monsterbot might have had more ridiculous remarks to share with Eddie, but he's cut off as the roaches begin to swarm all over him, practically burying him. "Erk--no, this is cool. Believe me, back on Planet Monster, if your biggest problem was a swarm of insects trying to eat you, that was a good day!" This does take him out of action for the time being, and the rest of the roaches turn their attention to the other Autobots. Well, the ones that survived the counter-attacks so far, anyway. They're getting chopped up to little bits by Wheelie and Crusade, and if it's not Blaster's music making them explode with a sonic overload, it's Horsepower making them explode courtesy of radiation. But the bugs aren't taking it lying down, and seemingly without regard for their casualties, swarm over the Autobots and try to devour them. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Bug Creature has 'skipped' his action for this round. A large canister clatters to the deck at Horsepower's feet after being ejected from the weapon, the last bits of the glow fading from the cell that's been expended. The mechanic reachs for presumable another, but gets mobbed by more of the bugs despite their now sluggish movements. They cling to his arms as he ends up sacrificing the spent weapon by letting it get gobbled up to keep it from chomping down on his head. "That wasn't 'nuff fer ya, was it..." With a growl he pulls out the weapon he had originally been carrying, the pylons that take the place of a barrel already lighting up with wisps of crackling energy at his touch. And then he shoves it in the mouth/face of the nearest bug. "Then eat some of -this-." Designed to tear through some of the hardest and heaviest material out there, the resulting plasma stream is likely to tear right through his attacker and into any other nearby bugs as well. Too many bugs. There's just too many. What in the smelt is Blaster going to do about it? All that spinning on his head and back and music blasting has managed to overload some of them, but there's still some things to deal with. And he can't be down there too long because that'll give them some crevices to crawl into. Flipping back up, Blaster is almost shuddering as he tries to clear the things off him and its just becoming more and more difficult. There's too damn many. Blaster gets a smirk on his facial features the moment he gets an idea. "Yo! Check this!" He switches the tracks out his legs once again and attempts to isolate the frequency that the CyberRoaches are operating on to send some sonic justice in their direction and hax 'em. If he can get them to dance-scurry their way out of the room, that'd be nice. Or to explode. Or to eat each other. Whatever. As long as he can jack 'em up, that's all he's worried about. "Time you bugs learned what MC stands for..." Musical Hackery: http://youtu.be/0zzKhoQFBr0 Crusade is starting to panic again. Being dissolved by acidic spit is bad enough, but getting eaten alive by gigantic roaches? Much, much worse. He keeps fighting, though, trying to keep himself from being torn to pieces. A particularly hungry roach grips his arm in its mandibles and starts to chew - he jerks his fist upwards, sending the point of his armblade through the roof of its mouth, head and carapace before jerking away from its twitching form. The blade neatly splits its head open with a spray of slime, and he turns towards the next target. One down, an innumerable horde to go... "FREEEE!" Repugnus cries as he throws off a huge swarm of insects that had been eating him. Alas, he looks a tad chewed up, but seems to be as merry as ever! He proceeds to go about stomping on them, grinning all the while. "And here I thought MC stood for Most Corny!" Admittedly, the Autobots are making a good dent in this horde...whether it's an isolated colony or the entire ship is crawling is an entirely different question. Like Repugnus, most everyone is starting to get tackled by cybernetic bugs. With the closer look, those more engineering minded might notice that the metallic elements aren't natural. Well, for a sci fi world full of transforming robots, they're not natural, I mean. <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Try not to squash -all- the corpses. Should take one of 'em back home fer the scientists to pick 'part." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Now Ah ain't no genius, but somethin' bout those technical greebles on 'em don't sit right with me." Eddie Garcia keeps moving as roach chaos continues, the holo interface on his powerglove lighting up. "Back up teams docking in 5!" <'NEST'> Repugnus says, "Eh, and what's that?" Where do these damn things keep coming from? Okay, now Horsepower is getting annoyed. As well as chomped and clawed at and all that fun stuff. But at least the plasma blast cleared him some space. He backs up a few steps, only to find himself closer to the smaller Crusade. "Buck up there kiddo. Only way yer gonna beat the fears is to face 'em." However the wits of wisdom doesn't come on its own, as instead of attacking he crouchs back out of the main line of fire to get closer to the other Autobot's level and do some quick work on sealing up the worst of his wounds. <'NEST'> Blaster says, "You take one roach home, you take 'em all." Crusade twists around to punch the roach that was trying to crawl up his back and gnaw on his doorwings. He stays close to Horsepower as the other mech patches him up, nodding in affirmation. "Yessir!" The quick repair job is enough to boost his spirits, and he fights off any members of the roach horde that try to attack him or Horsepower. Teamwork, yay! Blaster is getting too tired of this. There's clearly too much going on. "EVERYONE, EJECT!" His Tape Deck pops open and every single Tape that is Not Approved leaps out and transforms into a full on Tape Squad Arrival. That means there's more feet and claws and whatever else. "Hey hey hey! What's this I see? I thought this was a party. LET'S DAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNCE!" Then This happens: http://youtu.be/NqGslEZ5I6c Music and All. Starring Blaster and his Tape Squad so that they can dance all over these roaches. Bug Creature grumbles as roaches clamber all over him once again to eat his tasty (?) metal flesh. "Okay, that's enough of that." Transforming, he grabs a cockroach by some of its legs--the remaining legs are wiggling about grotesquely--and begins to use the cockroach as a bludgeon with which to smash the other cockroaches with. Then, once he's run out of cockroach to bash with, he just chucks it into the horde. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Ramhorn and Wrong Colors Eject charge into the fray! <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Worry 'bout it later. Either of y'all need a riggin' or a topoff?" <'NEST'> Eddie Garcia says, "I'm... I'm good, thanks." <'NEST'> Blaster says, "I'm tryin' to obey my thirst! Hook me up!" Omnisuit "Salamander" hadn't really meant to arrive /now/, he's running late because his terrible retro watch that refuses to part with had finally died, and damned if he's going to use his power armor's clock. But he does bring his highly trained EDC kill squads with him, busting in from various entrances around the ballroom. <> he barks as EDCers with power armor of all shapes and sizes crunch over tables and lay into the space roaches. It's all very starship troopers-esque. There is faint thundering from high-powered weaponry coming from all floors. Omnisuit "Salamander" flicks on the pilot light of his arm-mounted flamethrower and sends a stream of flames across the ballroom. "You're lucky Carly isn't here!" Eddie Garcia looks around as EDC Commandos swarm the ballroom, feeling a little helpless without a space fighter to fly around in. He looks up at Repugnus. "So...not sure if you *meant* to save me, but...Thanks." Horsepower moves from one job to the next with a considerable amount of precision for a mech of such bulky build. With Crusade repaired and back into the fray, he pulls out an energy canister and lobs it in comm-mech's direction. "Drinks up, Blastah!" Then Spike shows up with some last minute firepower. Literally. "Now that's how ya show up fashionably late..." Repugnus had been about to repeat the process with another cockroach, but thankfully--for the roaches--Spike's intervention makes it unnecessary! "Awww," Repugnus says as the calvary storms in, chucking aside a bit of cockroach. That's when Eddie thanks him, and the Monsterbot glances back down at him. "What? Oh, I accidentally saved you? Well, thanks, but I was probably more concerned with death and carnage than saving your life, but hey, anytime, dude!" For once, Blaster doesn't change the music. He just enjoys the Jolt 45 he got from Horsepower. The Tape Squad is helping him get down with taking some of these roaches out and he's ready with his Electro-Scrambler Gun and he's taking shots in the direction of bugs that get too close to the Unapproved Tape Squad. He's also attempting to pick off ones that are trying to hurt anyone else on the squad. And he also smashes a couple that start trying to crawl into his chest by slamming his Tape Deck closed on 'em. "What up, now?!" He's kind of hype right now. Don't mind him. Crusade steps back from the toasted roaches. Hooray for backup! He's exhausted and rather shaken, but otherwise okay. Against his better judgement, he approaches one of the dead roaches and carefully pokes at its shell with the tip of his armblade before nudging it over onto its back so he can inspect it from every angle. A few moments later Horsepower has waded through the piles of dead space roachs to look over Crusade's shoulder as he pokes at one carcass. He pauses a moment to pat the young Autobot on the shoulder. "Good job kid, ya found a mostly intact one." He then leans down to pick the dead space roach up and sling it over his shoulder. "Maybe the scientists can figger out where these came from before we have another Insecticon problem on our hands." Like when they tried to eat that EDC power plant a while ago. <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Someone have a containment cell or somethin' ready. Just in case. Gonna bring one of these bodies home so we can find out where they came from, hopefully." "Phew!" Spike slides his visor up and flicks off his torch, waving smoke away. "I wonder who's fault this is," he murmurs, kicking away a charred leg. "It's going to stay dead, right?" Crusade stares at Horsepower and his trophy like he's grown an extra head. "I mean, just one of them shouldn't be a problem, but I've had enough of surprises for a week or two." Horsepower says, "We'll make sure it's in a containment cell just t'be on the safe side," Horsepower reassures Crusade as he starts back towards the shuttle docks." Reports Message: 9/29 Posted Author Swordfish Ready For Earth! Jul 31 2014 Associated Earth Press ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Earth media is reporting today that an Autobot/EDC crew arrived on the Swordfish today without incident and are preparing it for it's voyage to Crescent Island! Autobot Message: 3/160 Posted Author Locked to Command Aug 01 2014 Spike Witwicky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Spike pops up on screen, garbed in one of his many blue coveralls marred with grease. He looks weary. "Ahem. Ah. Hello Roddy, Jazz. What your mechs witnessed on the Swordfish... well. I'm afraid I need to insist that they hadn't seen /anything/." He wrings his hands anxiously. "There's... important, pressing reasons for this but I'm not sure I can elaborate just yet, heh, doggone diplomacy. Ah snapple caps." His sheepish smile turns serious as he pauses. "I can count on you swell gentlemechs to keep things quiet... right?"